bella, drugs, and edward
by twilight-jasper's the best
Summary: ok charlie beats bella. A lot. So she buys drugs to cope. She meets edward and blah blah blah. I suck at summierys just read I OWN NOTHING! SM OWNS ALL TWILIGHT!
1. Chapter 1

Slowly, I walk into the dark allay. _Ugg I hate new guys._ Is all I can think. But, I need it. I _**need it**_. So, I walk up to the shadowy figure before me. I had him the money and he hands me the goods. This will help me into the next day. My name is Bella Swan and I've been doing this for as long as I can remember. My usual guy got caught last week so before the cops took him in he sent his next best guy for me. I do the most business for this guy. _Only 3 years in till I get him back. I hate the new guy. He looks like such a snitch. _Stop thinking that! I need this guy, for my stuff. It's him or nothing. But, I have had my nights in jail for buying. But, they never went hard on me, being the chiefs daughter; but, they don't want to make daddy mad he has a temper. They know what he does to me they never stop it but they know. So, that's why I buy to keep myself sane during the beatings. Let's hope that his precious team wins tomorrow.

I get home, _thank god he's not awake _Go up into my room, go to the dresser open the second drawer and yes, my favorite thing in this house is it's false bottom. Pop it out my stash awaits me. I was running low so that why I had to go earlier. I refill my stash every week or so. _Again it's how I keep my self sane. _

I wake up to something sharp against me head. The pain is excruciating. I open my eyes to see my loving father, _ya right! _Standing over me with a broken bottle. Shards surround me. Oww, so that's what he hit me with. Drunk, it's not even 7am. What a loser. I hate his days off once a month he takes off, he calls it his releasing day. Yea, the day he releases all his anger from that month onto me. He pulls me down the stairs by my hair into the living room all the blinds closed. _Oh no a bad month. _Pushes my onto the ground a with all the might he can muster into his right leg into my stomach. _ow, that hurt. _ I feel the blood coming out of my mouth._ Charlie has been working out he's never gotten blood out of the first kick before. _"I've been working out can you tell?" he said smirking. "yea, you a true meathead now," I muttered under my breath. This time a kick to the head, and that's when everything went black.

I wake up in my bed like nothing ever happened. Well, almost. I can feel the dried blood on my mouth, I can't move from the searing pain in my head and stomach. I go into the bathroom to check myself out. No, cuts on my face like usual. He knows how to keep me from looking abused. Avoid all areas you can't cover easily. He usually sticks to stomach and back, never the head._ Must have been some bad month,_ I thought to my self as I entered the shower. Some glass falls down the drain and some blood. Not to bad I've had worse. After I'm all clean I clean my wounds. After that of course time for school! Why does Sunday always have to be _releasing day,_ I thought. "so, you can think about being quiet during school and not snitching on me," I hear from behind me to se a hung over Charlie standing in my doorway. Did I say that out loud? _ No beating, no beating, no beating_ is all I thought. And I saw that his car was gone. Thank god for work. I put on my usual clothing black skinny jeans, black top, black hoodie, to cover my black hair. It goes against my pale white skin but, like I care. I use some of my goods to cover the pain. Now you may be asking yourself what is she on? Well, I'm on Vicodin. I know pain killers? Well, it works. Keeps the pain away during and after beatings. It may be expensive but whatever. I get into my car and drive to school.

Only the cops know about my beatings, they know not to tell. So, I'm just the weird girl. Stares and whispers, the usual. But, I hear one. Ummm, not about me; ah new kids. Great more people to reject me. I see them getting out of a shiny new Volvo. Ah, rich new kids. I see two girls and three guys. All beautiful. Their eyes a golden color so beautiful, all unnatural, whatever maybe contacts. The driver has beautiful bronze hair, maybe dyed, no hair can be that color, can it? Whatever why should I even care? they all stare at me. Oh, great more starers. They start walking towards me. Oh, no what did I do? I shake involuntarily. The bronze haired boy leans down and picks up my oh, no!

My Vicodin bottle! "Sorry, I believe you dropped the is Rebecca Bopper?" great now I'm Rebecca frickin Bopper! Ok lie time. " No, my name is Bella Swan, I found that in the parking lot and was bringing it to the office." _Nice lie. "_Oh, that's very kind of you, we wouldn't want anyone to be in pain without this now would we?" he asked. Great part of my stash now gone by some good person wanting to help Rebecca. Who ever she is. He stared at me with a knowing look. OMG did I say that out loud? Ok he still here so probably not.

" Oh, by the way my name is Edward Cullen, this is Jasper and Alice Cullen." "Hey, what about us!" Said the brawnier one. "I'm Emmett and this is my girlfriend Rosalie." "Hi, are you guys like married?'' "No, we were adopted by our father Dr. Cullen." _.. oh yea he treated a burn of mine once I wonder how I got it that night was fuzzy oh well oh yea I remember it was a Sunday night… _ "do you know our father?'' asked Edward. "yea he treated me once." Is all I said. AGAIN WITH THE GOD DAMNED KNOWING LOOK! "this is my boyfriend jasper." Alice said. Ahh is apparently a match maker. "Very, nice to meet you al…." Screaming, oh wait my screaming, pain so much, side throbbing. I took the Vicodin out of Edwards hand and ran into the trees nearby. Popped a couple in and waiting muffling my screaming with my hand while the meds sunk in. After the pain subsided I looked at my side to see a piece of glass I missed. Oww. So that was the pain I pulled it out and put some rubbing alcohol on it. _Yes, I carry it with me, I get hurt a lot._ After I put everything away I felt hand around me. Ahhh, it was Edward, A.K.A angel, Greek God. Now that I could finally pay attention he was a lot like me in all black. He was cold. Not like chilly cold. Like fricken frost bite ice cold. The moment I thought that he let go. OMG!! Did I say that out loud? "No, but I still heard it." He said low. So low I almost couldn't hear. I don't think I was supposed too.

"You weren't." is all he said. He sounded sad, angel's aren't supposed to be sad. "I'm no angel." "What the fuck Edward," is all I could say. He stared intently at me curious. "You always act so down on your self it's quite annoying." "Sorry, why aren't you asking me about.." he stopped talking suddenly. "about the fact you can read my mind, "I whispered. "yea, that."

AWKWARD! God, my whole life I just radiate fucking awkwardness.

It's possible my most annoying quality. "I think it's cute." He mumbled. "well, thank you?" it came out sounding more like a question. _Well? Why can you read minds?_ I thought I couldn't make myself say it out loud. "I have that power." _Why do you have a power_? I thought. "because…I'm a…" _a what? _I thought. "A….vampire." ……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

That is my mid for like half an hour. Blank. I would open my mouth and then close it. "whaatt?" I stuttered. "I'm a vampire, I can read minds, I have super speed, strength, and …..drink blood." He stated. "what kind of blood do you…..drink?" I questioned. "animal blood, I do it so I'm not a …monster." "your not a monster, your not." "I am" he almost growled.

"your not, I'm probably more of a monster than you" I stated in a matter of fact tone. "you really shouldn't have said that." He said darkly. He turned to me his eyes black. Glint with thirst. _Crap, wait what is he doing!_

He slowly walks toward me in a crouch. The fear in me building.

_Wait, he doesn't want to hurt me! _I thought_ you said yourself you don't want to be a monster. You wouldn't hurt me. _ And then it happened. He lunged. Knocking me to the ground. Leaning over me breathing his sweet, sweet scent onto me. He lowered his head down to my neck. I could feel his lips. Then he kissed my neck and leaped off. _ Uhh.. see ur not a monster! Hot but not a monster. _He chuckled. "well thank you." "you are pretty hot yourself." "thank you" is all I could manage to get out. "do you want to meet my family?'' "I've meet them didn't i?" I asked because I meet them before my little glass attack. "well, yea but like officlally." _Ahhh,so fricken hot! Wait what was he asking, stupid fucking daydream. (my daydream Edward Cullen there we are in th trees, he looking mighty fine, he is still on top of me from the incident before, slowly his eyes smolder into mine, and ever so hotly he says " Bella swan will you be my girl friend?"I know chessy but hey it's my dream!) _"what do you mean by officially?" I asked back into reality. "as my…"

"as my girlfriend" he stated in a duh like tone. "it was not duh like" he laughed back. "fuck." I said out loud. "what, do you not want to be my girlfriend, I assumed from the fantasy you were having you would have wanted to be my girlfriend" he stated question like. "yes, I do want to be your girlfriend but I said fuck because I remembered you could read minds and then I remembered my daydream and then I was like fuck he saw it." I quickly said. "Oh I thought is was cute" he added. "wait, you don't mind me being…" "being what?" Edward said. "me being. human." I said sadly.


	2. Note for you

Ok people I know that I have a couple people reading this story. But I have a larger project on fan fiction that I need to finish first. It is called Bella, vodka, knives, and Edward.  Please while you are waiting for this story to update I would love for you to read my next story. SO don't be mad I just other things on my plate

Love~~~~~Me


End file.
